Absolute Control
by LordMalpercio
Summary: Syndra, having just slain her mentor, must now face her future. What sort of road lies ahead for someone whom refuses to bow to any? Will Syndra find more to life than just power?
1. A New Sovereignity

I felt it the moment the old man's head collided against the wall, his skull shattering and giving way to a bloody mess of splintered bone and destroyed brain as he crumpled to the ground. My true strength flowed through my body, no longer inhibited by the dampening spell the man had placed in secret upon me. I flexed, outstretching my arms as I let the power flow through me pleasurably. With just barely a thought, I rose into the air, my feet leaving the ground behind. It had previously at least taken my concentration to maintain flight, but now as my powers exponentially grew, it seemed as easy as breathing. I raised my hand then, giggling a little in the euphoria of it all. So much _untapped power_.

It almost overwhelmed me, but my mind was strong. Greedily, I focused my strength, my most potent of magic: Manipulation of raw force itself, into one point above my hand. The result was astounding, a crushing black hole of magic forming, crushing everything within it. A controlled black hole, bound by her magic.

Those fools! I see now the reason they feared me so much as to restrain me! That mistake will certainly be their last however… I thought, as even more magic pulsed through me, my true powers still awakening. It begged to be released, and with my thoughts I willed the orb to begin encircling me, as I created another, and another, to join it in a circling motion around myself. I found myself having to concentrate with three in total, keeping them rotating, and feeding them with my magic continuously. I would have to get used to the feeling, and ensure my magic was not getting away from me.

Great power had to have great control.

Maybe that's why those silly old men that were the Ionian Elders sought to seal my true strength. Control by prevention. It was a total waste of my potential, and I decided then, the path that I would now walk. I would prove their method inferior to my own. I would prove that control of her potential would be better through exercise of her powers, restraint just prevented me from using them after all.

In fact, I thought, and I let a smile play across my lips, as I began floating forth, the three Dark Spheres as they would come to be named orbiting around me, the best way to show them my control would be by using my powers… On them! The thought brought laughter to my throat. Now _that_ would be a way to prove my strength, by cutting off the head of Ionia! I felt my smile grow ever wider as I flew through the temple exit, and rose into the air to gaze upon the city-state. It looked so peaceful, recovering from the devastation of the Noxian invasion.

My eyes then reversed.

My gaze fell upon the temple, which had been used as a prison in the disguise of a school. I decided I was going to put it to better use. It was time to let the Ionian Elders know that I was free, and that I wielded power far greater than their feeble minds could comprehend. I in fact, even found myself questioning whether I could perform the task that I had presented myself with… I steeled my mind, devoting myself one-hundred percent to the effort.

I placed my hands before me, pairing them together as my magic surged through me, arcing across the temple in invisible veins.

"Huaaaa…" I breathed, molding my power against the structure. It was larger than I had originally given it credit for, and although magic was literally erupting in my body at this point, mental stress was taking its toll. I thought of simply letting the three Dark Spheres encircling me fade out of existence, to devote all my power to the task at hand, however I decided against it. No, I would not show an ounce of weakness! I would conquer this task through sheer…

_**Force of Will!**_

I let my power erupt forth then, unleashing every drop of power my body held.

The mountain quivered, shaking and crumbling as my magics defied its strength. The ground split apart, rock and tree falling to their demise.

I unleashed a primal roar as I commanded my full power. It was _exhilarating_. I could hardly believe my eyes as I forced the temple into the air, manipulating the force of _gravity itself_. I pushed it higher and higher, forcing it to sit amongst the clouds. Above everyone else, where I belonged. Without a doubt, the people of Ionia now knew an undeniable fact: Syndra, the child of fearsome magical potential, was free.

I smiled to myself at the thought, my own body rising to meet my new… Fortress. "This power is _mine_ to command."

I entered the temple- No, fortress, once more. It was no longer a prison, and it would be more a home than Ionia ever had been. I refused to go back to those men whom attempted to control me. I didn't doubt that my parents had likely had a hand in the transgression against me as well. No, they were all enemies to me now.

Enemies.

A thought passed through my mind then, about the display of power that I had just performed. It would without a doubt be noticed by more than Ionia, every other city-state would hear of it. Not only that, but the Institute of War would also take note. I recalled that its sole purpose was to prevent the usage of magic… Particularly of the scale that I had just used. The Rune Wars had indeed left the land ravaged, but I doubted my magic, which was completely within my control, would ever harm the world to the scale that the Rune Wars had.

"People fear what they cannot understand. Let them try to stop me, my potential is limitless. I am in complete control."

In honesty, I may have spoken the words to reassure myself. I did feel strain now, as I exerted my power to maintain the fortress in flight, along with the rotation of the three orbs around myself. It was daunting, exhausting even, but I would not allow interruption. My power continued to grow even as I expended it, and I could tell that within a few days, lifting this fortress would be just another ease.

I hovered through the halls, heading towards the large statue of a nameless Ionian monk that stood within the center. Silent and calm, was the appearance of the figure, the disciplined look Ionia strived for.

I grinned, almost maniacally, as I focused and shattered it with my power. I beat at it, restructuring the stone through brute force, carving the statue down into a…

Throne. Yes. That was the seat that I created, my throne. It was rough, formed square and uncomfortably, but that could be fixed later. For now, I flew over to it, and took a seat upon it. I crossed my legs together, and rested my elbow upon the armrest of my new throne. My cheek descended to my palm, and I sat in thought of what was to happen next. I raised other hand then, the three Dark Spheres moving to circle it in a slow, methodical pace.

"Let the world come at me. I will not be restrained."

- Author's Notes -

I decided that due to immense amounts of writer's block on Light and Dark that I might as well put out something else, and maybe writing it would help with my current issues on Light and Dark. Light and Dark will be continued, don't worry.

So, I tried writing from the first person perspective, and found it a tad difficult. I'm used to Third Person Limited. Please review and tell me how I did.

The goal of this story is going to be how Syndra came to join the League, a back story to her that isn't shit out of Riot's asshole. I personally believe Syndra is going to have quite a hard time adjusting to the League, particularly with a pretty 'brute force' perspective of magic. Characters like Talon, LeBlanc, Veigar, Xerath, and others are likely going to emerge as rivals to her and her 'ascension'. Let alone Ionia's favorite champions.

Also, in regards to the image used as the cover: I was unable to get in contact with the artist. I do not take credit for his/her image, and if anyone contacts them and they ask that it is removed, I will find another image. Artist pen name is 'Just Duet'.


	2. A Test of Might

I groaned as my mind fluttered into consciousness. I rolled, stretching my muscles out of their slumber, to which they protested. My eyes opened, and I blinked a few times to bring the world into focus. My Dark Spheres circled overhead, a single repetitive cycle. My lips curved in a smile at the sight, it was a reminder of how much power I was gaining. The first night since my ascension to power I had been unable to sleep. If I had gone to sleep, undoubtedly the spells I had woven to keep the palace afloat would have failed, causing it to crash into the ground… Along with myself included. However, a mere day later my powers had grown adequately enough to sustain the spells in my sleep. It was almost child's play now, five days from when I had attained freedom.

I sat up, and then stepped out of bed. My feet however, never touched the ground as I left the mattress. I rose into the air, the orbs of crushing magic following my movement eagerly. My magic begged to be unleashed, used at every corner, and I happily obliged. No longer would I walk like the inferior humans, only at moments when it would benefit me to walk would I. I would fly; a dream of so many lesser humans. In a silent movement, I extended my arms up above my head, lifting my evening wear off of my body with just a thought. My perpetual grin grew wider, as I realized today would also be the first time I would wear that outfit which would eventually become synonymous to my name…

The closet of the temple room that had always been my master's- Correction, my prison guard's, blew open then. I had taken over the room since his demise by my hands, and rightfully so in my personal opinion. After all, it is the flesh of the weak that feeds the strong. I raised my hand, curling back my fingers in a beckoning motion. From the closet emerged a dress that I had dyed a wickedly dark purple, along with made a few modifications to… Originally, it had been the garb of an Ionian Priestess. It was made of immaculately smooth silk, and was clearly something of value. I didn't know what sort of purpose the dress had served in the past, nor the actual purpose of the temple I resided in that had been my prison; and I didn't care to find out. I would be the one wearing it now.

The garment easily found its way to me, gliding through the air as it was hauled by invisible hands. I draped it over my body, manipulating it with my magic so it just slid over my skin. Once I fitted it to myself, I beckoned to the closet with my magic once more. A decorative crown found its way into the air, traveling to me just like the dress had. Its form was the most subtle of insults to this country that I held so fondly in the depths of my anger; The Ionian Mantle. It was a twisted version of the icon, meant to inspire disgust in my enemies… Just the way I had crafted it. The spiked surfaces and curved designs had been transformed by me into a pair of horns, and it bore a single amethyst stone directly in its center. Ionia would see me as a devil in the future, as such I would paint myself.

With the slightest of twists in my palm, I had the crown set upon my head. A pair of black leggings, and small slippers followed suit, as I finished dressing myself. I rotated then, hovering over to the doorway leading into the complex system of hallways that made up the Ionian Temple. It only took a minute or two of flight before I found myself inside of the central chamber. I had… Provided a mild redecoration to the room, stone pillars carved out of the mountain below were now a feature aside from the prominent stone throne, which I had also sewn myself some padding for. I made my way to it, taking a seat with crossed legs.

… I had no idea what I was going to do today.

It was as plain as that. I had no grand plan drawn out, and truth be told I hadn't been able to think of one either. I had attained power, a place to live that was well stocked with food, and I had certainly thought out what to do should anyone try to oppose me… But other than that, I had no idea on how I should progress. Attacking Ionia now was foolish, and while I could focus on trying to improve my fortress, I was unable to go and purchase things such as carpeting or candles in the city-state that was now her enemy. I had come to realize that there was a negative side to being completely alone.

I found my fingers subconsciously tapping the stone arm rest of my throne, trying to release the mixture of boredom and anxiety. If only something would happen that would open up some options...

Suddenly my eyes were bombarded with several bright flashes of light.

Five hooded men in thick robes now stood before me as I sat upon my throne. They stood in the shape of a V, the middle one- Dressed with golden chains over his purple robes- stood closest to me. The flanking members all ignited their hands with auras of magic.

"Syndra," He spoke, me name falling from his lips with a curious interest to it, "You have been found guilty of direct violation of Institute of War Mand-"

"Silence, Summoner!" My response was laced with icy venom and power, as a shockwave of magic released itself from my body, sending the four flanking Summoners hurtling backwards. Somehow, the man before her resisted the force, staying in place. I was mildly impressed, watching as the others stumbled back to their feet in the distance.

The centerpiece of their group was silent, although it gave an air that it was out of mild respect than shock and awe.

"I know why you are here. I don't need a dramatic monologue defining your worthless laws. Yes, I am guilty of wielding my extensive magical powers. What of it?" My words carried a surprising depth of hatred to them. Perhaps it was the fact that these Summoners were trying to bind me by their law?

"It's simple really, unrestrained use of magic damaged this world to the point where nature's greatest cataclysm's were compounding into one massive disaster. We simply can't allow you to use such uncontrolled pow-"

Once more the man was interrupted by me, this time as I let out a heartfelt laugh. The scene was almost exactly as she had imagined it would be.

"Please, delight me in your tales of how I can't control myself? Entertain me with an elaborate story of how this fortress poses a threat to all of Valoran? Persuade me to never use my powers again for the sake of this world?"

Underneath the man's hood, I saw the contour of frowned lips. Had I hit a nerve? His composure overall didn't seem shaken…

"Just like a child," He mocked, "You fail to realize the larger picture. Your own power puts you in danger. Ionia, Noxus, Demacia, Zaun, Piltover, every single country has eyes on you at this very moment. _You lack control._ You drew so much attention to yourself without even thinking of what could happen. Even now, Ionia could simply dispatch someone to eliminate you, and that would be your end. Where is your power in death?"

Now, I found it was my turn to be silent. My cheeks burned in a mixture of undeniable anger and embarrassment. The Summoner's words rang true in my ears, I had indeed acted without thought of the future.

"Your powers are still developing, Syndra," The robed figure continued, "They need time to fully blossom…"

I caught his drift then.

"So you want me to join the League of Legends, is that it?"

"Now, now," The man replied, waving a finger into the air, "Not everyone can join the League of Legends. You'll have to prove yourself first…" A wicked smile curved across the man's lip as he spoke, sending a slight chill down my spine. His allies once more lined up behind him.

"Kill these men."

I think they were as shocked as I was at the command, two of them taking a step back, another's jaw dropping. Unfortunately for them, I had little reason to hesitate. My power was in question? HA! I didn't even move as the Dark Spheres that surrounded me flew forth, downing two of the men before they could prepare themselves. Their bodies were torn asunder by the orbs, flesh ripping and bone splintering apart, leaving nearly unrecognizable forms. A heaving feeling ran through my stomach at the sight, but I did not falter.

In a brilliant flash of light, one of the remaining Summoner's burst forth through the air, propelling themselves at me with eyes full of hatred. With a mere thought, they were ensnared by her magic, and I cast him aside with such force that I could hear the shattering of his skeletal structure against the cold, hard wall of my fortress. One more to go. Even I felt the malevolence in my smile as I saw the sole survivor of my miniature slaughter fleeing.

The gold-chained Summoner in front of me nodded.

A Dark Orb flew, rising high into the air and arcing, smashing down upon the escaping Summoner with excess force, grinding the body into the flooring. Blood splattered gruesomely across the tiles, staining what one might consider beautiful - I had never taken special note of it, as it was beneath me like so much more. I stared at the murderous scene before me, and I felt oddly satisfied with my deeds. Killing, it came so easily to me. Did that make me a monster?

I had little time to question the matter, as the lead Summoner erupted in applause.

"You made shorter work of them than I anticipated…"

"You underestimate my power, Summoner. It would be wise not to do so in the future," I hissed, a small dose of venom to my words.  
The Summoner nodded, then, and I felt mana stirring in the air around him. "Well then Syndra, normally there is another trial… However, you're quite the special case, so I believe it's time for something else…" His words lingered mysteriously; I didn't like it at all.

"… And that would be, Summoner?"

"Your first match."

Whatever sorcery the man casted came to fruition then, the world blurring around me into blackness. It brought with it a terrible, stomach wrenching feeling far worse than the sight of my earlier kills. I couldn't help but attempt to fall to my knees, but the motion was lost in the void that was between worlds. I wanted to vomit, but I couldn't manage to open my mouth or breathe! Panic flew through my body, was I to be killed? Within an instant, my question was answered as figures and light erupted within the black void, and I felt solidness under my feet. I looked down to see nothing was there, as I took a breath of still air.

It had been a while since I felt fear, panic, and confusion all at once. Around me in the light, I saw various people – Correction, various _beings_. My heart fluttered as I saw a massive behemoth of a man next to me, clad in a… Tie and suit? He blabbered into some form of technology, long and disgusting tongue twisting through the air as he shouted. Oddly, there was no sound, and I realized that a spell was the source of such trickery. Warily, I noted others, some twisted, insane man wriggling along the floor, what appeared to be an anthropomorphic crocodile that snarled viciously, lashing around with a large… I didn't even know how to describe that weapon! It was absurdly large!

My eyes caught sight of normal people as well, a tall incredibly muscled man; perhaps a druid of some form, clad in the bottom half of a robe, with bearskin draped across his back. His face was hidden within shadows, but for some reason she felt there was much anger hidden behind what appeared to be a calm persona. There were also three women, a blonde girl whom stared around nervously, holding a staff that shone with a magic unknown to me. She stood out less than the one in an immaculate dress, however, the woman with flowing blue hair that ended with tinges of gold. She had before her some form of foreign instrument, and she seemingly floated next to the third woman…

That third woman shot me a glare, or what I felt was a glare from beyond the dark lenses that hid her eyes. She was clad in leather, a cape flowing down her back, and she had some form of bow equipped to her arm. Along her back was a large crossbow that seemed as ridiculously large as the weapon the crocodile-man thrashed with.

As my nerves calmed, a presence made every single nerve in my body alert. Something was wrong. There was something I couldn't see; something I could only describe as evil. My vision fell upon a short man clad in purple robes, a hat upon his head that was nearly as tall as he, and a staff that nearly doubled that… A yordle? It was my first time ever seeing one of the creatures, but despite his hidden face and foreboding presence, she could tell he was not the source of the primal feeling that I should run, and run now. It was something else. It was then I noticed it.

It was a patch of light without someone in it. Rather, there was a darkness within, and that may have been why it had not caught her attention at first. It stirred then, bringing me to the realization it was not just darkness… It was living. Living may not have been the best of words, but it was surely not natural. Whatever it was, it promised torment with every fiber of it's being, if it even had fibers.

As I stared, everything went black once more without so much as a warning, and once more the nauseous feeling and motionless suspension entrapped me, before I was once more somewhere else… A strange place, large structures around that had buildings lined with bright purple gemstones. Power radiated through those stones, and I could only ponder if they were the mythical Nexus Fragments which held power so great that they were often used for warfare in the past.

"… And who might you be..?" A curious, sly voice asked, interrupting her thoughts. I turned to find the wicked clown staring at my presence, obviously the source of the words that had been spoken, but he was not the only one with eyes on her. The dark-haired woman and the musician also gazed at me, curiosity in their eyes as the same question lingered on their tongues. The behemoth was also there, still blabbering into his contraption, ignorant of any scenario.

"Oho~" The jester chuckled, vanishing in a puff of orange smoke. I instantly felt an arm hang around my shoulders as the… Man… Appeared behind me. "Perhaps we have another mute, Sona? You two should get along great!" With a cackle of laughter, he released me, walking away – Backwards. His mocking tone agitated me, and something about the mild frown that settled upon the Maven's face just made my dislike of this being greater.

"My name…"

His laughter stopped briefly, so did his motions as his yellow eyes stared at me intently.

"… Is Syndra."

I knew where I was then. This was the League of Legends, and I was amongst its Champions.

- Author's Notes -

Yeah, a lot later than promised – So sue me. Work has just been piled on me and I've hardly had the free time to play League; let alone write about it.

I've decided that this story will overlap at points with Light and Dark. How? Secret :3

All and all; read and review please. I'm setting up the stage for the plots to both stories currently, should be interesting to see.


End file.
